Cap de m'aimer toute ta vie ?
by xNokiko
Summary: "Bouche-toi les oreilles. Bouche-toi les oreilles fort fort fort, encore plus fort ! Tu entends comme je t'aime ?" "Mieux que Woodstock et les rave-party les plus orgasmiques. Mieux que la défonce de Sade, Rimbaud, Morisson et Castaneda. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie..." - Jeux d'Enfants


**Saluuut !**

**Voilà un premier chapitre d'un PruHun inspiré du film "Jeux d'Enfants". Posté sur un coup de tête.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Aller matter la maîtresse et le dirlo dans les toilettes. »

Son petit sourire d'ange était bien trop satisfait à mon goût.

« Cap. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui souris. Et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes scolaires, pour aller épier les amants indiscrets de la cour de récré.

Mon nom, c'est Gilbert. Et à cette époque, j'étais pas bien grand.  
Elle, la p'tite brune, c'est Elizaveta. Ou Eliza. Ou Liz. Ou Eli. Parce qu'Elizaveta, ça fait snob et que c'est trop long. Ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains, c'est la boîte. Une jolie boîte en fer blanc, colorée de milliers de couleurs et de motifs. C'est la boîte de notre jeu. Elle devra me la donner quand j'aurai fini mon gage.

Je me plaçai donc en face de la porte, l'œil dans le trou que j'avais fait lors d'un autre pari. M'sieur l'directeur Vargas, il était sur la maîtresse, m'dame Karpusi, la mère d'l'autre flemmard, là, Héra-truc. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs gesticulations étranges. La sonnerie allait retentir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et je me cachai derrière le meuble des chaussures. Quand ils se furent éloignés, ni une ni deux, je me précipitai vers Eli. Celle-ci, dans un soupir, me passa la boîte.

Le jeu a commencé comme ça. Sur le chemin de l'école. On habite à deux pas l'un de l'autre, et quand elle est arrivée d'Hongrie, elle savait à peu près parfaitement l'allemand. Mon p'tit frère l'aimait pas trop au début, puis il a appris à l'apprécier. Roderich, mon voisin, l'aimait un peu trop. Et puis, il y avait les gens à l'école, qui l'aimaient pas du tout du tout. En fait, c'est là que le jeu a commencé.  
On était dans la cour, et Eliza était entouré des crétins de l'école. C'te bande de pechnos qui prennent tout le monde de haut. Ils la traitaient de « Saumensch » en tournant autour d'elle. J'avais la boîte dans les mains. Ils l'ont poussé par terre et je les ai forcés à s'en aller. De toute façon, la cloche a sonné. J'ai voulu l'aider un peu, mais elle a pas voulu.  
Finalement, j'ai juste posé la boite à côté d'elle et je lui ai dit que comme ça, elle aurait un trésor, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle le partage avec moi. Elle a froncé les sourcils, et elle m'a dit :  
« T'as pas l'droit d'me donner quequ' chose et de l'reprendre quand t'as envie ! Faut qu'tu l'mérites. Prouve-moi qu'tu l'mérites. Cap ou pas cap de les faire tous paniquer ? »  
J'ai répondu cap et c'est ici que tout a commencé.

« Cap ou pas cap d'aller au tableau réciter une poésie vulgaire ? »  
« Novice. Cap. »

Nouveaux sourires et la cloche sonne. On rentra tous en classe, moi derrière Liz. Elle me jeta un regard, leva la main et demanda à réciter en premier la leçon du jour. Elle se dirigea vers le préau, se mit face à la classe, m'adressa un fier sourire satisfait et commença.  
« La belle pute et la grosse bite.  
Un beau soir, alors qu'elle faisait les trottoirs,  
La belle pute qui n'avait plus rien, songea... »  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la prof' levait la voix sur elle. Je me levai alors, m'approchai et lui passai la boîte. La maîtresse nous traîna dans le couloir direction chez le dirlo.

Nous avions l'habitude de voir m'sieur Vargas. La maîtresse, elle trouvait pas notre jeu très amusant, et du coup, on se retrouvait souvent devant lui, qui nous regardait d'un œil sévère derrière son bureau. Mais m'sieur Vargas, il est gentil, vous savez, un peu sévère, mais gentil. Ses p'tits-enfants sont en classe avec mon petit frère, c'est des jumeaux, Feliciano et Lovino. Ils sont d'origine italienne et ils parlent italien entre eux. Ils ont un d'ces accents du sud insupportables quand ils causent dans ma langue.

Lud', mon 'tit frère, il aime bien Feliciano, ils sont de bons copains et Feli est souvent à la maison. Papa est un bon ami du directeur, il lui parle souvent de moi et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais de grosses punitions. Il lui dit que je suis un peu perturbé parce que ma maman est partie il y a quelques années. Moi, il m'oublie un peu, mais pour satisfaire la maîtresse, bah, Eli, elle prend toutes les sanctions que je devrais recevoir. Ca m'énerve un peu, mais j'y peux rien.

Cette fois, le directeur donna une cinquantaine de lignes à copier à Liz et j'ai rien eu.

Quand j'vous disais que j'étais le chouchou du dirlo.


End file.
